Leaving the Past Behind
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy is an S-class wizard and Lucy is mate of Laxus, Lisanna kissed Laxus, Lucy left, And there is a twist happening to Lucy's life and met the elemental dragon and emotion dragon. It controls it's powers by it's own emotions. What will happen if she met the twin dragon slayers when she saw the agony of Lisanna kissing Laxus. Is it RoLu, StiCy or LaLu? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

Lucy was going out for her mission to pay her rent and you ask why she isn't with Team Natsu?

She got kicked out. Starting that day she just can't feel any emotion come on her face after the incident because how could she be happy by the people ignoring her? How can be sad if people already broke her? How can she be angry, when her heart can't feel a thing?

Lucy took a 2-years mission without anyone's help. Mirajane didn't notice it is an S-class mission until she started to think what mission was that.

"Master, Lucy got the hardest S-class mission, well it was my fault for not telling her." Mirajane said as she started to have a frown on her face.

It was her fault exactly and started to be depressed when she began to think that Lucy might die and it was her fault.

"Mirajane, Lucy will be fine. Didn't you know that Lucy took the S-class exam without all of you?" Master Makarov said.

"She was emotionless, ignored and her bubbly personality wasn't in her anymore.

She began to think that she'll have to quit after one last mission to pay the landlady and she took the hardest S-class mission and will not come back after if she finishes that mission." Master said.

All the members thought, **Lucy what have we done?**

"She defeated Hades all by herself and destroyed it. Found Reborn Oracion Seis up to no good." Master Makarov said.

"She took all the S-class missions without all of you noticing, Laxus always is with her when it was her first S-class mission and started spying on her on her second mission, which was the first time Laxus spied on a person and became bubbly as ever. She only acts bubbly with him, because they are mates. Laxus was out of character because of their relationship together and would never break her heart because of the promise they made." Master said.

"But this last mission, Lucy will do it by herself." Master said.

"And did Laxus went to protect her in many ways and went to see Lucy?" Mirajane said.

"Well, yeah. You can say Laxus went to spy on Lucy." Master said.

"I'm going to the office, don't just ignore her. She's one of the special people on earth that can survive without any help." Master Makarov said.

~**Meanwhile with Lucy**~

Lucy knew that Laxus was spying on her, because she felt his lightning. Laxus was hiding on the trees.

"Laxus, you can come out now. Stop spying on me even if we're mates." Lucy said.

Laxus came out of the trees and spoke, "Well, can't his mate worry about you."

Lucy smiled and giggled, "You are the best mate that I could have!"

"Why, thank you." Laxus smiled and hugged Lucy. "Stop being depressed because I'm here for you." Laxus said as broke of their hug.

"Thanks, Laxus." Lucy said as she held Laxus' hand and ran Laxus ran along so that they could finish her mission and spend the left months training.

"I'm going to finish this mission, don't bother helping me." Lucy said as they left their mission.

~**After the hard mission**~

[Lucy's POV]

Well, that was easy. Slaying a big black dragon which has the power to destroy the entire world is easy.

After our mission, we met Team Natsu along the way and are with Lisanna.

I suddenly left a while and she saw Lisanna kissing her boyfriend which is the last thing Lisanna stole from her.

I dropped the things she bought and ran at the woods as someone on her way bumped in to her.

"What are you doing here, Fairy?"

And that man was...

Yes, Sting Eucliffe with his partner Rogue Cheney and they are also with their cats.

"In a mission, brokenhearted, member from a guild stole the last precious thing that makes me happy, and this is my last mission after I quit our guild which means I am nothing to the guild Fairy Tail." I said as she stood up and dusted her up.

Sting saw her from the Grand Magic Games and remembered her last appearance; she has chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair which is tied into a ponytail, has her celestial keys with her, she has a bubbly emotion and weak.

He had noticed that she recently changed, her eyes were gray, her hair was brown which is tied into two ponytails, she has power in within her, she is emotionless, and she is strong.

She wore fingerless gloves which are black, she wore a jacket which is gray and wore a shirt which is black and wore white pants along with her sneakers.

"So you noticed my change, neh?" I said as my face was back to my emotionless side.

"You can join our guild, we aren't rivals anymore anyways." Sting said.

"I can't. I have a 1-year training to make myself stronger and the next Grand Magic Tournament is 1-year and 1-month after my training." I said as she began to walk and Sting stopped her.

"Make sure to come back, neh? You need a guild to compete in the Grand Magic Tournament." Rogue said as he grabbed Sting's arm and left.

~**After 3 months**~

**[Normal POV]**

Lucy saw a dragon which has jewels all over, she is also sleeping.

The dragon sensed Lucy, and sensed her power which is very powerful, too powerful if she has to say.

She walked to the tree, she was hiding. The dragon walked and was going to scare her by her loud roar but it didn't work.

"Aren't you scared of me, human?" The dragon said as she began transforming into a human.

"I have no emotions to present, because my largest fear has begun and wiped my emotions out." Lucy said.

"Child, I am the Elemental Dragon and also called the dragon of emotions. That's right I have controlled my magic by my emotions, sometimes not. All things happened, my worst nightmare." The dragon said.

**[Flashback: Years ago]**

There was a child along with her mother but one driver suddenly killed my mother.

The child is me. My name was named after my mother, my name was Roxanne.

He was still in his position killing my mother, and he suddenly dropped the gun and saw me. He saw me, suddenly my emotions were killing me revealing my magic.

Anger caused me to freeze him to ice with my water ability. Due to making the temperature to drop down, I had frozen my water.

Sadness, I killed him after I screamed. All of the ice broke down and there was that man's body lying down.

He was assigned to kill my mother, the richest woman alive in Fiore but I was adopted and I was just a sad dragon.

**[Flashback: End]**

"What a sad story." Lucy said as her emotions came back.

"My child, I'll train you after the certain incident. You're my first student and I'll be your tutor." Roxanne said as she patted my head.

"Let our training begin!" Roxanne said.

~**Meanwhile with Laxus and Team Natsu**~

"This bit** just kissed me and Lucy left!" I said as I smacked the table.

"It means your relationship is over." Erza said with a sad face and is smacking my head with the stick she found earlier.

"She's my girlfriend!" I said as I was tortured by Erza once again.

"*cough* ex-girlfriend.*cough*" Gray said as I was going to torture him until Erza punched me down.

"I swear I'll have to find Lucy." I said as we got back to Fairy Tail and explain everything.

**~1 year later~**

**[Lucy's POV]**

"Roxanne thanks for the training. And I've met the dragons, and made them my key." I said as I smiled sweetly.

"Call me if you need help." Roxanne said as she became a key.

I'll be on Sabertooth Guild for a while. I'll never forget what Sting told me.

Let's travel, "Open the gate of the beauty, Diva!" I said.

"What do you need, Lucy-san?" Diva said, she had a black knee dress with a ribbon on a side, silver sandals and a wig. She also has my fingerless gloves.

"Thanks and Goodbye, Diva!" I said as she went back to the Spirit World.

I wore the knee dress and everything Diva gave me. My new name is...

**Roxy Dragon Hearts**

**The Queen Dragon Slayer, the most powerful dragon slayer alive**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering her, Jealousy

**[Chapter 2: Remembering her, Jealousy]**

When Lucy entered the guild, she saw a bartender in the right side of the guild. He was familiar. Well now she knew who he was.

"Hello there, _Rocky_. Where is your guild master's office?" Lucy asked.

"Who the hell are you? I don't even know you! I will not give such information for a stranger like you." Rocky answered.

Rocky kicked her in the stomach and triple punched her in the face. She wasn't scared. Whispers were heard in the guild which were 'She couldn't beat him; he is the most powerful one!'

"Rocky, don't you remember me saving you? I'm Roxanne's pupil, Roxy or so you can call me Lucy, my fake name." Rocky stopped punching her, his eyes widened. He was surprised that she was still alive and knew that she was lying. She said the whole story about joining this guild.

"Y-you're alive? I-I can't believe it! R-Roxy, y-you're still alive!" Rocky hugged her and decided to call her Roxy instead of Lucy, whispers were heard again which were, 'He hugged her? Impossible!'

"I promised you I'll be back with you, right?" Lucy smiled. Rocky hugged the celestial mage once again.

Rocky spoke, "Don't leave me, please." Lucy nodded at him and Rocky broke the hug and jumping like a five-year old kid.

While Rocky was jumping still, a loud voice appeared and a loud bang. The guild doors were opened wide. A loud voice spoke, "Who dares enter Sabertooth guild without my permission!"

It was... Sting Eucliffe! Yes, the loud voice was his'! He took a step and faced Lucy.

"Who are you?" Sting asked with a soft and low tone. Everybody was surprised he didn't use his loud voice.

"Lu-," Lucy was interrupted when Sting knew who she was. He nodded and patted her head.

"Don't touch my girl!" Rocky shouted at Sting. Sting shouted back at him. They were fighting because of her.

"I can touch her because she's not only your's!" Sting shouted back.

"Well, maybe I can because she's mine!" Rocky said.

"No you can't because she's mine also! Bring her back to me!"

"No, I will not follow your orders anymore!"

"Well, don't! I don't need you; I could for a team with her!"

Lucy was being yanked by the two dragon slayers. She was sweat-dropping. She wasn't that yanked but when Razor and Roxanne did.

"You couldn't because she's mine!" Rocky said with a very loud tone. Is he that angry?

"What are you he father?" Sting asked with a serious tone. He was falling in love? Minerva isn't going to like this for sure.

"Yes, now give her back to me!" Rocky sarcastically said as she yanked Lucy more than Sting did.

"No, you won't!" Sting said as she pulled Lucy once more. Lucy was curious about the certain expressions they are making when she's there.

"STOP IT." Lucy shouted. She was tired of them fighting over her. She folded her arms and went to find the guild master.

"Hello, I'm Master Jiemma. I welcome you to this guild, Roxy. Even though you are new I will not use a loud voice because my wife is here sleeping. Just fill in these details and you are in but remember if you lose you will get excommunicated out of this guild, tortured and also you can be killed with full humiliation." Master Jiemma said.

**Details: All about Yourself:**

**Name:** Roxy Dragon Hearts

**Age:** 21

**Powers: **Emotion Dragon Slayer (Lost Magic), Elemental Dragon Slayer, Telepathy, Archive, Sabertooth Tiger Forming/Wolf Form, Re-quip magic, Claws Point Magic, and also Wings of Heaven.

**How did you get anger? **I got anger because of the betrayal of my past guild and for suffering the worst pain of my life.

**Hate(s):** Fairy Tail and Natsu Dragneel.

**Like(s):** Sabertooth

**What do you think about yourself? **Strong

**What is your limit?** None, Never

"Here is my information about myself." Lucy said as she handed the Details.

"Very good; you are a very talented child. You may join Sabertooth; your mark is placed on your left shoulder. As you know you are one of my children now you must bring on full power on fights," Master Jiemma explained. "You must complete every mission."

"You must read this rules book for you to know the rules of Sabertooth."

Lucy nodded as she left the guild master's room. Many whispers were heard, "She has the mark in below her left shoulder!"

As in **Sabertooth Rule 872:** Every guild member who has a mark below their left shoulder will compete in the Grand Magic Games and has full potential.

"She got the mark in her left shoulder!" Some of the guild members said.

"Looks like you'll compete on the games, Roxy." Sting whispered on her ear.

"Yeah, competing in the Grand Magic Games like last year remember?" Lucy said.

"I'll go find an apartment. Be back later." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Bye, Roxy." Sting said.

* * *

**Name:** Rocky Liam Johnson

**Age:** 22

**Born in:** Magnolia, November 18

**Guild Mark in:** below right shoulder

**Relationship:** Single

**Mate:** Lucy Heartfilia (**Sting:** HEY!)

**Powers:** Water Dragon Slayer

**Level:** 99

* * *

**Name:** Lucy Heartfilia or Roxy Dragon Hearts

**Age:** 20

**Born in:** Fiore, July 1

**Guild Mark in:** left shoulder

**Relationship:** Single

**Mate:** Rocky or Sting

**All her Powers: **Emotion Dragon Slayer (Lost Magic), Elemental Dragon Slayer, Telepathy, Archive, Sabertooth Tiger Forming/Wolf Form, Re-quip magic, Claws Point Magic, Ultimate Dragon Force, Unison Raid and also Wings of Heaven.

**Level:** 189

* * *

**Name:** Sting Eucliffe

**Age:** 24

**Born in:** Fiore, Unknown

**Guild Mark in:** left shoulder

**Relationship:** Single

**Mate:** Lucy Heartfilia (Rocky: I don't approve!)

**Powers:** White Dragon Slayer Magic, Unison Raid, Dragon Force

**Level:** 127

* * *

Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Partner, Depression

**Author's Note:** Hello, sorry for updating late! I am trying to update fast next time! Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!~

**[Chapter 3: Finding a partner, Depression]**

Lucy found a beautiful apartment which just caused her for some little price.

Now all she was finding was a new partner, but she couldn't pick who she wanted to.

If Rocky or Sting will be her partner, so she decided to take them out on an S-class mission, even though she can do it by herself.

**S-class mission:**

**Mission****: Defeat this dragon destroying our town**

**Pay: 2, 300, 000 jewels**

"Lucy, I am so happy you invited me in this mission." Rocky said with a bit of childish voice.

"Correct your grammar. We are two persons invited so I means it is an 'us' instead of me." Sting said.

"You will get some money too, Rocky. Ahem, Sting too." Lucy said.

"You can have all of it!" Rocky and Sting said the both time. After they said it the both time, they both were glaring at each other.

"So the deal is whoever catches the monster will be your partner?" Rocky said.

"Yes, so do your best!" Lucy said as the two responded, "Aye, ma'am!"

After the mission, Lucy was depressed about having only half of the rent. She still can't decide who will be her partner; because of both of them they both destroyed the whole village.

They went to the woods to find a cave and surprisingly found...

An exceed! A cute little exceed. Her whole body's color was light blue. She was wearing a cute violet dress with a cute little tiara on the side of her cute little head.

Her wing weren't ordinary like others. Her wings are covered with diamonds. She was like a princess.

"Help me, please." The cute exceed said. Lucy replied, "Sure, what is the problem?"

"There are monsters in my village! In my village, please help me!" The exceed said.

"Sure, where is the village?" Lucy asked while the exceed said quickly, "Follow me!"

Lucy, Rocky and Sting were shocked. She became human! She was wearing the dress and the diamonds in her wings became her earrings. Her hair was light blue and they ran quickly to catch up with her.

Her village was on fire. Lucy quickly ordered 3 of her spirits **(Loki, Libra and Aries)** to help the people and find water.

When Loki found some water **(a river)** Lucy summoned Aquarius and flooded the village but they were safe because of Aries' cushion.

Sting and Rocky were busy arguing at each other that they forgot about saving the people. Lucy scolded them and returned to her business.

"Thank you. Please be my owner! I am finding for an owner for years but nobody accepted me!" The cute exceed said.

"Sure and may I ask you what is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my name is Jewel. I am a god exceed. I can be human and an exceed. And your name is?" Jewel asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy answered. Jewel smiled and hugged Lucy with her exceed form and sat on her head.

"You are my new partner!" Lucy said. Lucy mumbled something and the two dense dragon slayers heard, "Those dense idiots. I think I just like them as a brother."

The both were depressed they were brother-zoned. They think that they will train harder for Lucy to like them.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter! Please review!


	4. Author's Note: Important Note

**[Author's Note]**

So, I have been deciding that this story is the one I am focusing at. So, I will be updating weekly. For a gift, I will publish 2 chapters tomorrow or today.

Also, I have a poll in my profile. For the pairing of this story. Well, you know I will complete the ending already. So this story will be finished in February 2013 or March 2013.

I thank you for the support, so I will update weekly now. Okay, these are the choices in the poll and the title...

And after the next chapter, I will not say the one who is the most voted but, I will say the pairings in chapters but not the ending.

Blind Poll;

**[Title: What pairings do you decide with Lucy?]**

**(Choices :)**

**_Laxus- What %?_**

**_Rogue- What %?_**

**_Sting- What %?_**

**_Rocky- What %?_**

**_New OC- What %?_**

**_Mystery Guy- What %?_**

Anyways, if the New OC is the most voted it will be a boy. If not, it will be a girl.

So, Merry Christmas and Happy Voting!


	5. Chapter 4: The truth about the incident

**[Chapter 4: The truth about the incident, The bracelet]**

Lucy walking in the streets with Jewel at the night, she wanted to enjoy the coldness of the atmosphere of the time, without wearing the wig which she wears in Sabertooth.

The wind blows her blonde hair gently. Her body felt relaxed and when the mischievous Sting saw her, he hid on a pole to scare her.

But his plan didn't work because Lucy already slipped. Sting helped her climb up because he knew that her powers can't last in water or can she? Jewel didn't help her because she just followed her boss' rules, **"Never help me if I'm in water."**

"Sting-baka, you know that I have the element water! Baka!" Lucy said as she stood up. She used her wind element to dry her clothes.

(Her bracelet given by her dragon, "Roxanne" was lost in the water but she never knew. And also that bracelet controls her emotion because she might get too much powerful."

"I stand corrected." Sting said. Lucy smiled and said, "Anyways, thanks."

Even though she has no emotions, Sabertooth always makes her happy. Sting, Jewel, and Rocky does. They do...

Then something popped to her mind, Laxus... The man that betrayed her or did he, this is the question that Lucy can't answer.

Many questions were at Lucy's head. Did that man just betrayed her or Lisanna?

[Meanwhile with Laxus:]

"Okay, the truth is Lisanna kissed me first." Laxus said definitely without lying.

"Really Laxus, you didn't kiss her first? Lisanna is that true?" Lisanna nodded in shame.

"Okay this is the story." Lisanna said in shame.

**[Flashback: Earlier: 1 year, 2 months and 2 days]**

_Lisanna cried and cried. The cause was her and Natsu's break-up. They have dating 2 years now! 2 years! Lisanna still cried and drank a bottle of beer._

_Hours have passed. Lisanna was drunk and decided to take a walk. When Laxus walks in, she thought it was Natsu._

_All she can think is Natsu. Lisanna kissed Laxus and Laxus didn't accept the kiss but when Lucy saw them kissing. This made Lucy's heart ache._

_She ran very fast. And with no evidence, Laxus doesn't know what path where she ran._

**[The Next Day: Viewed in Lisanna's P.O.V]**

_When I woke up, Laxus was glaring at me. I didn't know what happened yesterday._

"_Laxus, try to calm down. We'll try to question her. Maybe, she was just dru-," Gray said as he was cut by Erza._

"_Laxus, maintain your calm." Erza said as a deadly glare was seen in her eyes. Laxus was scare at Erza's deadly and scary glare._

"_B-but this bitch made Lucy leaves!" Laxus said. Erza answered, "We can't hurt our dear nakama, Laxus. Just leave the problem to us in 1 year this will be solved."_

_Laxus nodded as he sat in the couch comfortably and began sleeping. I still don't know what's going on._

"_Erza, what happened last night? What happened to Lucy?" Lisanna said._

"_You kissed Laxus and saw you too. She was betrayed twice so she left Fairy Tail, and this mission." Erza said._

"_Wait, then... Lucy has the money of the mission!" Laxus exclaimed. The _

_Dragon-slayer woke up from that word._

"_Lucy! Give me back my jewels!~" Laxus yelled._ **(Lucy: sneezing and thought she had a cold)**

**[End Flashback: Normal Time]**

And the drama has begun. She thought when Natsu is Lucy's girlfriend Natsu kissed her first. Leaving Team Natsu was the best idea of Natsu for Lucy but Lisanna was quite uncomfortable because Lucy frowned.

But this day she just regretted what she has done. She regretted it. She cried in shame.

**[Back to Lucy:]**

I kept sneezing and sneezing and stopped. It was Grand Magic Games will be starting in the few days. Lucy will show how powerful she is, unlike the last time. They still got 8th place because of some teammates of her's. Sabertooth won.

Lucy is still drinking her orange juice while in her side. Jewel with a gorgeous tiara in her head and is drinking milkshake.

Lector was stalki-, I mean wanting to visit Jewel but doesn't want to be rejected, because he is willing to ask her to hang out with him.

Lucy knew that Lector was spying at Jewel but ignored it. Cat Love, she doesn't want to make it worse.

She walked out with Jewel and rested in the apartment. They were in the beach. She still remembered that she has money that she got from Laxus' mission.

**[Laxus: Why are people so cruel?]**

And the Grand Magic Games will start in a few days...


	6. Author's Note: Important Note2

**[Author's Note:]**

Hello, people! It's me, Miriam or called Miri-san! Anyways, the past chapter was posted by me!~ RockerUp's friend! And anyways, she caught a bad cold. Very bad one!~

I'm sad about her, because she was unable to post a new chapter. Anyway's did you enjoy the last chapter? Because this is the results from the poll!~

**(She wrote it on a paper and she said to say the news to you guys)**

**Anyways, these are the results!~ For the chapter pairings and more!~ **

**StingXLucy - Chapter 4: Part 2:** Grand Magic Games

**Chapter 8:** The Return of The Normal Atmosphere

**Chapter 12:** Making of the Bracelet

**Chapter 13:** The Frustration, The Demon Wakes Up Again

**Chapter 19:** Making Me See The Real You

**RockyXLucy - Chapter 5:** The Awakening of The Demon, The Day We Feared Most

**Chapter 9:** Keeping The Secret Stay Still

**Chapter 13:** The Frustration, The Demon Wakes Up Again

**Chapter 20:** Don't you love me?

**LaxusXLucy - Chapter 10:** Never Again

**Chapter 14:** Keeping it Safe

**MysteryGuy-** She said it was a secret!~

**RogueXLucy-** The Rest :)

Anyways, RockerUp is thankful for the wonderful reviews for the past chapters.

**Message**: :) Love you guys!~


	7. Chapter 4: Part 2: Grand Magic Games:

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have not been updating and yes I'm sorry. How many months have I been out, but wait no longer I have updated! And my others stories will be updating in my other stories too. So, enjoy and review!

* * *

[Chapter** 4: Part 2: **Grand Magic Games**]**

**[Roxy aka Lucy's POV]**

"Roxy Hearts, Sting Eucliffe, Minerva, Rogue Cheney, and Rocky Johnson, Please come to my office!" Master Jiemma said. The people who were called flinched and then they went to the office at once.

"You are all participated in the Grand Magic Games! You need to train and train to win this game!" Master Jiemma said. I thought, _"Grand Magic Games? Isn't it too late for that?"_

"Rocky, you're participated because Rufus and Orga got into an accident." Master Jiemma said. Rocky nodded and replied, "Yes, Master Jiemma."

"YEAH, WE WILL WIN!" They all said. I just nodded because you know I don't like yelling. After Master Jiemma finished talking to us he whispered, "Roxy Hearts, make us win." Master Jiemma said. I just nodded signaling my response.

When I exited the guild, I called my exceed and we went to the hills. I re-quipped my staffs ran to the hill. I said, "Let's get going, Jewel! I'll train you with your human form, of course!" Jewel nodded in response. This day is going to be a long day.

**[Time Skip: 3 Months have passed…]**

For those three months we're training we're all good! My cute exceed have learned some magic to protect herself. Well, I trained her too. If you're questioning how I can train her, she's a **GOD EXCEED** for God's sake!

We train in my hiding spot for three months and I'm missing them so much! I went outside my hiding spot and packed all my things to go back to Sabertooth!

When I have gotten inside Sabertooth, a chair was thrown to me. Seriously, why are all people throwing chairs?! I'm so seriously going to kill him/her!

"Who threw the chair?" I said, my dark aura taking over me. People shivered because they were scared. Am I really that scary?

I look at Rocky and Sting. They were the ones fighting, so they can be the ones who threw the chair. I cracked my knuckles and went towards them.

"Who threw the chair?" I asked still at my dark and scary voice and aura. The boys shivered because I'm scary, obviously. Sting was pointing at Rocky and Rocky was pointing at Sting.

"Nobody's going to say who threw it? Fine, then let's play a game." I said still in my scary and dark voice and aura.

Later that day, the two boys were injured and bruised. Well, I show no mercy, remember?

After that, I became happy again and went straight in the bar. A girl was serving the scared members.

"Hello, can I have a strawberry-, I mean chocolate milkshake?" I said the barmaid nodded in response.

"So, I haven't seen you here. What's your name?" The barmaid asked. I answered, "Roxy Dragon Hearts, yours?"

"Rea Mae Mill." She replied with a sweet smile. I nodded and smiled sweetly for payment.

"So, what's your magic?" I asked. She replied, "My magic is taking someone's soul and collect it."

"Death Magic and Reaping Magic is your magic?" I asked, and she nodded in response. I looked at her in surprise; we have the same power actually. I have that power to... Death gave it to me.

"You're a friend of Death Rays?" She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Me too, do you like reading books?" I asked and asked said, "Really? I like reading books too! I like Lucy Heartfilia's published book. It's called, 'Princess in a Castle'.

I started to sweat and said, "I read that too because I'm actually Lu-," I sipped my milkshake. Why the hell did I just say that!?

"I'm actually Lu, what?" Rea asked. I said, "L-Lucy's #1 fan, I love her book I have a poster of her with her signature!"

"Wow, me too, I love her stories and make her sign my picture of her!" She said and I just nodded.

"Yes, thank you!" Rea said and hugged me dropping my milkshake to the floor without her noticing it.

"M-My milkshake dropped the floor, can I have one again?" I asked and she nodded and gave me one again.

"Roxy, do you like someone, a white dragon slayer and a certain water dragon slayer? Hmmmmmm?" Rea said teasingly. I blushed and chocked on my milkshake, "Rea-chan, don't think as it that I like them!"

"Let's play a game shall we, Lucy?" Rea said. I ran with tears in my eyes, I am not going to say who I like!

**[Meanwhile in Fairy Tail:]**

The guild members were not excited for the incoming event. They were not even ready yet!

Natsu sighed. Looking at the guild members made him sad. They were clueless; they don't know where Lucy is.

Natsu climbed in the table and yelled, "Guys are we going to just quit? Is that Fairy Tail is about? We are Fairy Tail, we are a guild about getting together not being sad! Let's do this for Lucy and win the Grand Magic Games!"

"Natsu, we have no time to train! The Grand Magic Games is already in 1 day, how can we do it?"

"We all do it! Even though if we lose, we are still a proud guild and we're doing it to be happy and it's for Lucy!" Natsu replied shouting.

The guild members shouted back, "YEAH!" The guild members exited the guild to train of one day. They are still the Fairy Tail that Master Makarov once knew; they still care for her and always will.

**[Meanwhile with Lucy:]**

Lucy went to her apartment. When she opened the door, she saw the two dragon-slayers... *cough* make that three...

Rogue was sitting in the mat while Rocky and Sting is in the sofa.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Lucy said. She was uncomfortably not in the mood on fighting three dragon-slayers.

"Yeah, what a nice greeting for the ones who have been paying your rent, a nice greeting indeed," Sting said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Lucy, can you be a little not loud?" Rocky said. Lucy replied, "Want a not loud Lucy, okay..."

**3 minutes later**. Sting and Rogue seen a beaten up Rocky mumbling something like Stupid Lucy, and ended up Lucy saying 'What did you just say?' and earned a glare from the girl. Rocky shivered and replied, "Nothing Ma'am!"

Lucy went to the sofa, but tripped in the mat instead and landed in to Rogue. The two blushed. Rogue earned a death glare from the dragon-slayers.

"Sorry," Lucy said still blushing, "I should have looked to where I was walking."

Rogue replied, "Its okay." The two dragon slayer death glared at the shadow dragon slayer again.

Lucy stood up again and sat on the sofa and grabbed Sting's popcorn. Sting said, "Hey!"

"Who owns this apartment?" Lucy asked in her scary voice. Sting replied, "Who paid the rent?" Lucy replied, "Jerk!" Sting replied, "Gorilla!" Lucy replied, "Yeah, right, says the one who is looks and acts like Stingy Bee!"

While the two were fighting, the shadow dragon slayer fell asleep in the ground. Yep, fell asleep.

[The Next Day:]

Lucy slept in the sofa sleeping on the shoulders of a certain white dragon-slayer and the white dragon slayer rested his in her head.

When Rocky woke up and Rogue did too. Rogue said, "What." Rocky said, "The."

Rogue said, "HELL!" After saying that the two woke up and blushed in their certain position, she pushed Sting away and Sting said, "You like cuddling with me, say the truth." Sting said teasingly.

"I do not!" Lucy said and went to the bathroom.

**[Time Skip: 3 hours later:]**

Lucy is in the train with the three dragon slayers and Minerva. Minerva let the shad-; I mean a certain white dragon slayer rest in her lap.

"You l-l-like Sting, Minerva!" Minerva blushed in a deep color of red. Minerva replied, "Lucy, I don't like Sting!" Minerva said and smirked, "You like him!"

"I do not!" Lucy said.

"Yes, you do!" Minerva replied.

"No, I don't like him!" Lucy replied back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Minerva said. Then, Lucy realized that why were they stopping in Magnolia?

"Why are we stopping in Magnolia?" Lucy asked and Minerva said, "We're picking Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail Team A and Team B and Blue Pegasus."

"Oh, okay." Lucy replied she wasn't trying to let them know that she's nervous. Then, she heard Rogue mumble, "Help me…"

**[Lucy's POV]**

I heard him mumble, "Help me."

So, I made him rest in my lap. He was actually sleeping right now. I don't want to be barfed so I let him rest in my lap. Don't take it so seriously! I don't like him or anything. Well, I have a little feeling for Sting, Rogue, Rocky and Laxus.

Here's the sitting arrangement.

Me, Rogue, Minerva, Sting, Rocky.

Don't judge me.

After stopping, Fairy Tail arrived. Mystogan sat in beside me and beside him was Erza.

I realized that Mystogan wasn't really Mystogan, he was Jellal! Yes, he was Jellal.

**[A/N: Don't think it that Jellal will fall in love with Lucy too. Think of it that Jellal like Lucy as a sister and Lucy like him as a brother, okay?]**

"Hey, are you really Mystogan? Why did you leave Edolas alone if you're Mystogan?" I said, the blue-haired mage replied in a Telepathy way, "You know, huh?" I replied, "Yep." He stared at me and said in a Telepathy way, "Oh, so you're Lucy? I heard you from Erza." Then, Erza started to glare at me.

I replied with my telepathy, "Yeah, I know that you like Erza." He blushed and I chuckled.

"Yeah, just admit your feelings. That can't hurt, right?" Jellal nodded in response and I chuckled once again.

**[Erza's POV]**

I heard the girl beside Mystogan aka Jellal said, "Hey, are you really Mystogan? Why did you leave Edolas alone if you're Mystogan?"

Then, he replied with his telepathy. Okay, then I don't know what they're saying now.

Then, he blushed. It's the first time I saw him blush like a tomato! Is he falling in love with her? I was worried. Yes, I'm in love with Jellal. I like him, remember at the Nirvana arc.?

I hope he doesn't like her. Then, she chuckled. She said, "Yeah, just admit your feelings. That can't hurt, right?" Jellal nodded in response and she chuckled once again.

She must be talking about herself. I wish he really doesn't fall in love with her.

Then, we stopped at Blue Pegasus. I'm ready to hide, Ichiya! I hid in the back of Jellal.

**[Time Skip: 3 hours later:]**

**[Lucy's POV]**

"Grand Magic Games is starting!" The pumpkin man said. I went to the our places and you know this isn't like last year only 9 teams participated and the one who started Grand Magic Games decided to not play the game, Hidden.

"Welcome our first and only, Sabertooth. The Sabertooth Team includes, Roxy Dragon Hearts, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Rocky Johnson!"

"Welcome our second team, Fairy Tail Team A and B, etc."

And the rest is I don't know, I wasn't actually listening to the announcer.

"So, that the people are introduced, let's start Round 1! Let's start with a fight, let's meet Roxy Hearts from Sabertooth and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail Team A!"

"Let's start the fight!" The pumpkin man said.

"You're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend!" Erza said. Wait, what? She equipped to her Heaven Wheels Armor and I re-quipped to my Dark Flames Armor. I let out my Black Lightning Sword and my Bloody Rose Swords. The two of the swords is deadly.

I was too slow to attack, she continued to attack me with her swords and then my armor cracked. I attacked even more.

Erza dodged my every attack but when I reflected her sword her sword broke. Then she said, "I now know your weakness."

She attacked me continually and I can't attack. She said, "You're armor is too slow to handle mine." Then, she attacked my sword, Bloody Rose.

It's too strong that it broke my mother's pendant that was given to me to honor my family. I was angry, I was beyond mad. My limiter broke and I said, "Don't mess with me." A huge blow occurred signaling that I'm using my...


End file.
